Inventive concepts relate to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device and/or a method of manufacturing the non-volatile memory device.
Recently, as information communication devices become multi-functional, a larger-capacity and more highly integrated memory device may be produced. According to a reduction in memory cell size for the purpose of high integration, operation circuits and/or wiring structures, which are included in a memory device for operation and electrical connection of the memory device, have also become more complicated. Therefore, there is a demand for a memory device which exhibits excellent electrical properties while having improvement in a degree of integration.